Le premier masque
by Supersalee
Summary: Le docteur doit trouver les origines d'un masque aux pouvoirs étranges. Il aboutit sur une planète où la guerre a été remplacée par des combats avec des armures de hautes technologies et où les habitants, terrés dans des souterrains, craignent une créature de l'ombre qui frappe tout ceux qui osent mentionner son nom.
1. Examen minutieux

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mes autres fanfics pour lire cette histoire. Cette fanfic vient cependant après « De l'autre côté de la rivière » et c'est dans cette dernière histoire que le docteur trouve le masque.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Dans le Tardis, le docteur examinait le masque qu'il avait ramené de Diftoria pour tenter d'en trouver l'origine. Ce masque avait des propriétés étonnantes. Il bloquait les ondes mentales et les radiations de toutes sortes. Il était à l'épreuve des balles et quand on le mettait, il devenait un genre d'émetteur neural, permettant à un non-télépathe de diffuser ses émotions autours de lui. Il avait surement d'autres propriétés, mais quelle était sa réelle fonction, et surtout d'où venait-il? River Song lui avait laissé entendre qu'il trouverait l'origine de ce masque et qu'éventuellement, il laisserait une version plus jeune du masque sur Diftoria trois mille ans avant son dernier passage sur cette planète.

Clara le regardait, perplexe.

\- Il n'y aurait pas une étiquette « fabriqué en Chine » par hasard, dit-elle pour se moquer.

\- Non, bien sûre que non.

Il eut alors une illumination.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit-il en extirpant de sa veste une loupe?

Il se pencha vers le masque et se mis à l'examiner avec plus d'attention.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là, insista Clara.

\- Il y a toujours une signature, une marque, un signe de reconnaissance, il suffit de savoir où chercher.

Il examina attentivement le devant du masque, puis le derrière, puis les côtés.

\- Finalement non, dit-il déçu.

\- S'il y a vraiment une marque, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas apparente. Il faut quelque chose pour la révéler.

\- Cesser de vous moquer de moi, ça nuit à ma concentration.

\- Pour une fois, j'étais sérieuse, soupira l'enseignante. Quand je le portais, je me suis sentie différente, comme si j'étais liée au masque.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si simple, marmona le docteur. Et puis, pourquoi pas?

Il plaça le masque dans son visage, ajusta les courroies et attendit. Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'il ne réagisse.

\- D'accord, dit Clara, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Docteur?

Tout en l'ignorant, il se dirigea vers la console et programma une nouvelle destination.

\- Que faites-vous, s'inquiéta Clara?

Quand la colonne centrale du Tardis commença à bouger, le docteur s'effondra en s'accrochant à la console. Clara se précipita et lui retira le masque. Le visage du Seigneur du temps était en sueur. Il lui lança un regard soulagé.

\- Il était temps. Qu'attendiez-vous?

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Clara?

\- Le masque est vivant. C'est plutôt une partie de quelque chose d'autre et ça faiblit. Il ne reste qu'une faible étincelle de vie. Il a essayé de prendre le contrôle de moi, comme il avait fait avec Dorimo.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait avec moi?

\- Vous êtes humaines, déclara-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle désigna la console qui s'était activée

\- Il sait piloter le Tardis on dirait.

\- Bien sur que non, il s'est servit de moi pour ça et je l'ai laissé faire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je voulais trouver son point d'origine et lui, devinez ce qu'il voulait?

\- Rentrer chez lui, dit-elle en souriant.


	2. Solidy

Il faisait encore nuit quand Solidy se réveilla, mais de toute façon, il faisait toujours noir dans la ville souterraine. Cependant, les lumières des rues tombaient en mode éclairage de jour à partir de 6h du matin et il faisait encore trop sombre. Elle devait se lever tôt ce matin là. Elle s'extirpa de l'alcôve où elle dormait et s'habilla en vitesse. Si elle ne voulait pas être vue, elle devait agir rapidement.

Elle sortit de ses quartiers et se glissa dans le petit corridor qu'on avait prit l'habitude d'appeler la rue. Elle marcha sans faire de bruit. Elle devait arriver au centre d'entraînement avant que la patrouille ne passe si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Elle ne s'était pas levée dans la nuit pour se faire retourner dans ses quartiers comme une délinquante.

Elle tourna le coin, pas de patrouille en vue, elle marcha en vitesse et en silence jusqu'au bout du corridor-rue. Elle soupira quand elle vit la porte. Selon Rumnic, la porte était toujours déverrouillée à cette heure. C'est par là qu'entrait les recrues qui venaient assister aux entraînements. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle devrait se glisser en douce sans que personne ne la voie.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte avec douceur entra sans faire de bruit et la referma lentement derrière elle. Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer. La pièce était sombre. Elle pouvait voir une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait de la lumière. Elle entendait au loin des bruits de combats. Elle était un peu en retard, certes, mais elle avait réussit. Elle marcha vers la porte et se glissa aussi silencieusement dans le corridor menant à l'arène.

Elle se trouvait dans l'entrée des combattants. Si elle voulait y entrer sans être vue, il lui faudrait être, à la fois, rapide et discrète. Elle longea le mur du corridor et risque un regard au dehors. Les deux combattants se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'arène. Elle saisit sa chance et glissa sous la tribune, derrière les gradins. De là, elle pourrait assister à l'entraînement sans être vue en regardant entre les barreaux.

Les arènes étaient vitales pour son peuple. Leur créations avaient amenées la paix après des siècles de guerres et de destructions. Maintenant, tous les différents entre les clans se réglaient dans les arènes. Les chefs de clans investissaient des fortunes pour développer de nouvelles armes et de nouvelles armures que portaient des combattants, eux-mêmes entraînés depuis le berceau à défendre leur clan. Chaque dispute, chaque négociation, chaque malentendu était réglé dans l'arène. Le clan du guerrier victorieux obtenait ainsi gain de cause. Le système était à ce point ancré dans la culture Mesosienne qu'aucun chef de clan n'aurait jamais remis en question une défaite sans risquer une révolution ouverte parmi son clan et des mesures punitives allant du blocus économique à une guerre de la part de tous les autres clans.

Sur Mesos, la guerre n'avait causé que malheur. L'exploitation des ressources et la pollution avait ravagé à se point la planète que les habitants ne pouvaient plus vivre à la surface et se réfugiaient dans des souterrains. La guerre n'en était directement la cause, mais comme toute leur économie tournait autour, elle en était l'origine. Leur principale source de nourriture venait maintenant d'un système élaboré de serres déployées à la surface. On y cultivait des plantes transgéniques faites pour résister aux températures extrêmes de la surface et dont les fruits, légumes et céréales se développaient magnifiquement sous l'intense rayonnement des deux soleils de Mesos.

Solidy ne devrait pas être là. Les simples citoyennes, comme elle ne pouvait assister aux entraînements, et encore moins aux combats. Mais elle avait promis à Rumnic qu'elle viendrait le voir s'entraîner à défaut de le voir combattre. Rumnic était son meilleur ami, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir se faire malmener, mais il se voulait rassurant, il était le meilleur combattant du clan Urso depuis des années et il était au meilleur de sa forme. Il voulait qu'elle le voie pour la rassurer. Il allait gagner.

Sur l'arène, Rumnic portait son armure habituelle : un exosquelette robotisé de trois mètres de haut. Il était très fort et très rapide et surtout, il répondait très vite aux mouvements de Rumnic. Un autre combattant du clan, l'ancien champion Shoan, portait une autre armure et le combat se poursuivait. Rumnic ramassa Shoan à bras le corps et le propulsa à l'autre bout de l'arène. Shoan se releva et marcha vers Rumnic, ce dernier se mis à courir. Dès qu'il fut à porté, Shoan se tassa et son poing lança un filet dans lequel Rumnic s'empêtra. Du point droit de Rumnic surgit un lance-flamme avec lequel il entreprit de brûler le filet. Shoan en profita pour lui tirer dessus avec un canon à ondes de chocs. Rumnic fut propulsé dans les airs et retomba avec un bruit sourd.

\- Il pense vraiment que ça va me rassurer, marmonna Solidy.

À ce moment, Rumnic se releva et regarda fixement Shoan sans bouger. Le vétéran fit apparaître un grand bâton télescopique qui se déploya dans sa main et fonça vers son adversaire. Rumnic ne broncha pas. À la dernière minute, il bougea vers Shoan avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de frapper et se servit de son élan pour le faire tourner, s'emparant par le même coup de l'arme. Shoan tomba à la renverse, Rumnic se précipita vers lui avec le bâton, quand il frappa, le champ lumineux qui entourait son adversaire se volatilisa. Cela voulait dire que le coup avait été suffisant pour vaincre son adversaire. Rumnic laissa tomber le bâton et tendit la main à Shoan.

Solidy se retourna alors pour s'éclipser vers ses quartiers avant qu'on ne la remarque. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un couple mal assorti et vêtu d'étrange façon qui regardait aussi le combat. L'homme portait une veste noire bordée de rouge, un veston noir et une chemise blanche. Il était nettement plus vieux que la jeune brunette qui l'accompagnait. Elle portait une robe bleue à pois blanc. Derrière eux, se trouvait une grande boîte bleue. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir vue cette boîte en entrant.


	3. Je suis là pour vous sauver

La jeune femme qui avait tout du type albinos : le teint blanchâtre, les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs. Elle portait un long vêtement tissé de plusieurs couleurs : rouge, jaune, bleu et violet. Devant son air effrayé, le docteur essaya d'être rassurant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis le docteur, je suis là pour vous sauver.

\- Me sauver?

\- Désolé, vieille habitude. Votre monde ne serait-il pas en danger par hasard?

La jeune femme lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de ce clan, dit-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'espionner nos entraînements.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler…

\- Rumnic, s'écria-t-elle! RUMNIC!

Un groupe de personnes, tout aussi albinos que la jeune fille, accoururent avec, à leur tête, un jeune homme musclé. Il brandissait encore le bâton qui lui avait permit de vaincre son adversaire.

\- Ils vous espionnaient, ils viennent d'un autre clan.

Le vétéran s'avança et toucha le bras de Rumnic pour l'amener à abaisser son bâton.

\- J'ai voyagé dans tous les clans, je n'ai jamais vu personne qui leur ressemblait. Regardez la couleur de leurs yeux, des cheveux et leur étrange teint.

\- Bon, enfin quelqu'un qui fait du sens, poursuivit le Seigneur du temps. Je suis le docteur et voici Clara, et vous?

\- Je suis Shoan, voici Rumnic, le champion de notre clan, son entraîneur Kobos et des assistants. La demoiselle ici, c'est Solidy et elle ne devait pas être là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- C'est ma faute, Shoan, je l'ai invitée.

\- Elle est capable de prendre ses propres décisions, Rumnic, et elle sera punie en conséquence.

\- Mais papa, supplia la jeune femme!

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ces étrangers ne viennent peut-être pas d'un autre clan, mais ça n'explique pas leur présence ici dans l'arène.

\- Mon vaisseau a atterrit ici comme il aurait pu atterrir ailleurs, reprit le Seigneur du temps en montrant le Tardis. C'est un hasard. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un fabriquant de masque.

Les combattants se regardèrent un moment.

\- Vous voulez dire d'un armurier.

\- Je cherche un masque en particulier, un masque très étrange…

\- Les seuls qui portent des masques dans notre monde, ce sont les combattants, et il s'agit de pièce d'armure pour protéger leur visage.

Le docteur resta pensif un instant.

\- Une pièce d'armure… oui, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Mais ça ne ressemble pas à ce que je vous ai vu porter tout à l'heure. Le masque est plus mince et il ressemble à un miroir sombre, mais il réfléchit la lumière d'une étrange façon.

Devant cette description, les combattants se regardèrent l'air ahuri. Les assistants décidèrent de s'éclipser en douce et c'est Solidy qui se décida à parler.

\- Ce que vous décrivez ressemble au visage du Mokoros, aussi appeler la seigneur guerrier de l'ombre. Nous ne parlons jamais de lui.

\- Dites-moi.

\- Solidy, ça suffit, lui ordonna son père.

\- Il faut que je sache.

\- Parler de lui pourrait le faire venir, chuchota Rumnic.

\- Je suis venu pour ça.

\- Vous êtes venus pour nous sauver, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit, admit la jeune femme. Mais vous ignorez à qui vous avez affaire.

\- Vous aussi, répliqua le Seigneur du temps. Cet être semble terroriser votre monde. Je peux vous en débarrasser, mais il me faut plus d'informations.

Rumnic avança vers le docteur.

\- Vous êtes vieux, dit-il sur un ton d'insulte. Vos muscles ne sont pas assez développés. Avez-vous seulement une expérience de combat? Vous ne pouvez pas le battre. J'en suis sur.

\- J'ai ça, répondit le docteur avec colère en pointant sa tempe. Et c'est plus que suffisant!

\- Ça suffit, rugit Shoan. C'est d'accord, dit-il au docteur, nous vous donnerons les informations qu'il vous faut, mais à une condition.

Il pointa l'exosquelette de combat resté sur l'arène.

\- Vous devez nous prouver que vous êtes un guerrier. Affrontez-moi!


	4. Le duel

Clara était en colère contre le docteur. Il avait accepté ce combat stupidement dangereux. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de le convaincre de ne pas accepter. Il s'était entêté.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un guerrier, lui dit-elle alors que les assistants l'aidaient à revêtir son armure.

\- Bien sûre que je le suis, j'ai combattu la pire des guerres de tous les temps.

\- Pas comme ça, pas dans une arène.

\- C'est la vie qui est une arène… Non! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ça sonne trop…

\- Prétentieux?

\- Non, c'est trop songé. Je n'aime pas qu'on me voit comme un vieux sage. Surtout que je n'ai pas le physique de l'emploi.

Un des assistants plaça le casque sur sa tête pendant que l'autre ajustait ses gants de métal.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, reprit-il avec fierté?

\- Vous avez l'air d'un croisement entre Ironman, un cyberman et Astroboy. Vous pouvez encore changer d'idée.

\- Au moins, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

\- Bonne chance, je suis impatiente de voir votre nouvelle régénération, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Il ne répondit pas. Il appuya sur un bouton sur le côté de son masque et un masque se déploya devant son visage. Il marcha vers l'arène alors que son adversaire l'y attendait. Un timbre sonore retentit et le combat commença.

Shoan commença à se déplacer, mais sans aller vers le docteur. Il se contentait de tourner autour et d'attendre l'attaque de son adversaire pour l'étudier. L'attaque ne vint pas. Le docteur ne bougeait pas et semblait aussi attendre. Les deux adversaires se regardaient, laissant à l'autre la première attaque.

Shoan décida de le pousser à attaquer en feintant. Il fonça vers lui le poing devant et arrêta à la dernière minute. Le docteur ne broncha pas. Shoan tenta deux autres feintes du même genre sans plus de résultats. Où bien se docteur avec des nerfs d'aciers ou bien il était complètement fou.

Réalisant qu'il n'attaquerait pas, le vétéran changea de stratégie et choisi d'attaquer. Il tendit la main et un sabre électrifié en sortit. Le vétéran brandit le sabre au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur son adversaire. Sauf que le sabre ne balaya que du vide. Shoan fit volte face. Le docteur avait bougé si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas vu quel côté il avait prit.

Un nouveau respect l'envahit pour cet étrange visiteur. C'était un guerrier, il en était maintenant certain. Rumnic avait eut tord de le sous-estimer. Lui-même s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas affaire à un baratineur.

Shoan visa le flanc pour frapper de côté. Le docteur tendit le bras et un long bâton télescopique se déploya dans sa main. Il fit pivoter le bâton, bloqua le sabre et d'un mouvement rapide, il balaya le sol de son bâton pour lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Shoan tomba, mais releva tout aussi rapidement en leva son sabre. La manœuvre eut du succès et pour la première fois, son adversaire fut touché. Il recula cependant, sans pour autant tomber. Shoan en profita pour foncer dessus, ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment, mais Shoan avait atteint le poignet lui faisant perdre son bâton.

Triomphant, le vétéran se prépara à donner le coup de grâce, il fonça pour frapper de face avec son épée. Contre toute attente, le docteur fut sur lui, enlevant à Shoan toute portée. Ils en étaient à un corps à corps qui ressemblait vaguement à une dance. Le seigneur du temps attrapa ses poignets pivota en suivant le mouvement du sabre et avant que Shoan ne le réalise, son adversaire lui avait subtilisé le sabre et il le frappa à la tête. Le champ lumineux qui entourait Shoan se volatilisa. Le docteur l'avait vaincu.


	5. Le laboratoire abandonné

Shoan guidait le seigneur du temps et son assistante au travers un méandre de tunnels dans les profondeurs de la cité. Il y faisait plus sombre et l'endroit semblait abandonné et même délabré. Des débris jonchaient le sol à plusieurs endroits.

\- Où vous emmenez-vous?

\- Dans l'ancienne partie de la ville. C'est un secteur abandonné, certains tunnels ne sont plus sécuritaires, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne prendrons pas ces tunnels.

\- Je comprends, vous nous amenez dans un endroit où on peut parler du Mokoros sans risquer de le voir venir.

\- Au contraire, c'est ici qu'on l'a vu le plus souvent.

\- Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je vous amène loin de la population, histoire de la protéger s'il rapplique. Et aussi parce que tout a commencé ici.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il ouvrit une porte de métal qui grinça comme si ça faisait une éternité que personne ne l'avait ouverte. Elle se lamentait encore quand il la poussa pour la refermer une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur dans la noirceur la plus total. Il plaça sur la table la lampe qu'il avait emmené pour le guider au travers ces anciens tunnels. Dès que la lumière se répandit dans la pièce, ils découvrirent que quelqu'un les attendait : Solidy.

\- Solidy, retourne dans tes quartiers, se choqua Shoan. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

\- Je serais encore moins en sécurité de l'autre côté de la porte à épier votre conversation.

Shoan ne répondit pas, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le fixa sans ciller ni broncher.

\- Nous allons devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation, jeune fille, reprit-il sur un ton sévère.

Elle sourit et s'installa sur une vieille chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce creusée dans le roc, comme tout le reste de la ville. La porte était en métal, ce qui était inhabituel. Il y avait une autre porte, également en métal dans le fond de la pièce. Au centre, il n'y avait qu'une table en bois sur laquelle il posa la lampe et quelques chaises délabrées et recouvertes de poussières.

\- Tout a commencé derrière cette porte, commença le vétéran. C'est verrouillée et je n'en ai pas la clé. Vous devrez imaginez ce que je vais essayer de décrire.

\- Ça je n'en suis pas si sur, dit le docteur en sortant son tournevis sonique.

\- Ce genre de serrure est inviolable, ajouta Solidy.

Sans répondre, le docteur avança vers la porte et pointa la serrure avec son outil préféré.

\- Vous perdez votre temps. Laissez-moi plutôt vous racont…

Clic!

\- C'est ouvert, dit le Seigneur du temps en rangeant le tournevis. Cela vous évitera d'avoir à tout décrire et nous économiserons du temps.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle résistait. Shoan alla aider le docteur, elle lâcha une série de craquements inquiétants et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Solidy ramassa la lampe et se dirigea vers la pièce avec les autres.

La pièce était plus grande et moins dénuée que le vestibule. Il y avait de longs comptoirs recouverts d'instruments étranges. Au fond se trouvait une cage vide et la porte d'un coffre fort fermée. Des appareils électroniques sophistiqués occupaient tout un pan de mur.

\- Tiens une génératrice, s'exclama le docteur en se précipitant vers un des appareils avec le tournevis sonique à la main.

\- Vous ne préférez pas entendre mon histoire?

\- Hum, grogna le génie occupé.

\- Nous vous en faites pas, lui répondit Clara en souriant, moi je veux bien l'entendre votre histoire.

\- Et lui?

\- Même s'il paraît très occupé, il vous écoute.

Le docteur avait retiré un des panneaux de l'appareil et il en avait sortit un tas de fils qu'il triait, coupait et rebranchait de façon différentes tout en les ressoudant à un circuit électronique avec son outil fétiche.

\- Êtes-vous sure qu'il écoute, insista Shoan?

\- Probablement pas, mais je lui ferai un résumé. Je suis là pour ça.

\- Vous êtes là pour faire quoi?

\- Les trucs qu'il l'ennui quand il est occupé à autre chose.

\- Mon histoire l'ennui? Il s'est battu pour l'avoir.

\- C'était avant qu'il découvre un nouveau jouet.

Au moment où elle dit ça, un grésillement se fit entendre puis un genre de sifflement. Les plafonniers s'allumèrent et tous les appareils électroniques se mirent en marche. Le docteur se releva.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Je suis prêt pour votre histoire, dit-il à Shoan.

\- Vous voulez vraiment l'entendre!

\- Je me suis battu pour ça.

\- Quel est le rôle de cette jeune femme alors, dit-il en pointant Clara?

\- Elle prend soin des autres quand je ne le peux pas, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, confirma Clara en souriant.

Shoan regarda le laboratoire éclairé et fonctionnel, ébahit. Il se racla la gorge et commença son histoire.


	6. L'armure de Morokos

Tout a commencé il y a longtemps, à l'époque où les Mésossiens vivaient encore à la surface. Il y avait, sur la planète, trois nations importantes qui se faisaient régulièrement la guerre et un lot important de petites nations qui subissaient les guerres. Les Mésossiens étaient connus pour leur caractère difficile et intraitable. C'était à l'origine une nation guerrier pour qui la religion et la guerre ne faisait qu'un. Les guerriers étaient vénérés et enviés.

Chaque génération créait de nouvelles armes plus puissantes et plus destructrices, mais en harmonie avec leur philosophie guerrière. C'était des armes de poings, des armures pour les combats. Il n'y avait pas de missiles à longue portée ou d'arme chimique. La guerre se faisait de façon rapprochée, non à distance. Le guerrier devait combattre et toute autre forme de combat était considérée comme de la lâcheté.

Ces mêmes armures de pointe étaient si puissantes qu'une seule était capable de ravager des villes. Chacun cherchait à créer une armure plus forte que celle de son adversaire et plus puissante. Le nombre de guerrier n'avait plus d'importance pour gagner, c'était la puissance de l'armure qui comptait. Et c'est ainsi que fut créé l'armure intelligente. Son inventeur s'appelait Mokoros.

Des armures intelligentes, il en existait déjà, mais celle là, elle était différente, c'est elle qui prenait le contrôle sur l'opérateur. Elle envahissait son esprit et il perdait sa liberté de choisir. Il n'était plus que les muscles qui soutenaient l'armure et le corps qui la faisait avancer.

Elle était redoutablement intelligente et c'est ce qui faisait sa supériorité. C'était un ordinateur qui analysait chaque mouvement et chaque attaque et élaborait des stratégies. Elle fusionnait avec cerveau de son porteur pour jumeler son intuition et son imagination à toutes ses analyses stratégiques. Elle était virtuellement imbattable. C'est du moins ce que croyait son inventeur.

Le problème est qu'elle fusionnait avec son opérateur. Il fallait donc que l'opérateur soit quelqu'un de simple, sans problèmes. Le professeur Mokoros, cependant, avait une personnalité très complexe. C'était un génie troublé par une enfance difficile, des parents peu présents et un manque flagrant d'amis. Il ne prit pas ces faits en compte quand il décida d'essayer l'armure sur lui-même.

La fusion créa une nouvelle personnalité : un être mégalomane et désaxé pour qui, le droit de vivre était refusé à tout ce qu'il considérait inférieur à lui-même, c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Et cette armure était imbattable.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

\- Si je comprends bien, reprit Clara, c'est ici que cette armure a été conçue.

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors, à quoi servait cette cage?

Le docteur alla vers la cage.

\- Excellente question, qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans cette cage?

\- Ce laboratoire n'a pas conçu que cette armure. Beaucoup d'autres expériences ont été faites dans cet endroit, expliqua Shoan.

\- Qu'en savez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas exactement un laborantin.

Shoan hésita.

\- C'est ce qu'on raconte.

Le docteur prit son tournevis sonique et alluma un ordinateur.

\- Il y a, ici, tout ce qu'il faut pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Ce sera sans moi, dit Shoan qui commençait à être nerveux. Je vous ai raconté l'histoire…

\- Vous ne m'avez pas tout raconté. La création de cette armure n'est pas ce qui effraie tout le monde ici.

Shoan soupira.

\- Depuis que l'armure a été crée, on l'a vu plusieurs fois. Il attaque sans prévenir et tue sans raison ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser son chemin.

\- Quand a-t-elle été crée?

\- Il y a environ 300 ans.

Le docteur sorti son tournevis sonique et scanna Shoan.

\- Votre espérance de vie est la même que les humains. Le porteur de l'armure ne peut vivre aussi longtemps.

\- Nous ignorons comment il a survécu, mais le Morokos a été vu, la dernière fois, il y a trois jours. On lui a attribué deux morts inexpliquées la même journée.

Shoan regardait nerveusement la porte. Clara remarqua le geste.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que le fait de parler de lui le fait venir?

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, répondit Solidy. Il y a tout un tas d'histoire…

\- Ce sont des mythes, s'insurgea le Seigneur du temps, comment le fait de parler de lui l'attirerait, à moins qu'il soit équipé d'un micro ultra sensibles et d'un accès à cet ancien réseau de caméra de surveillance que j'ai remarqué dans vos tunnels, le tout relié à un ordinateur très performant qui filtre toutes les conversations à des centaines kilomètres à la ronde et qui sélectionnent celles où il a été nommé.

\- Ça existe ce genre de chose, demanda Clara?

\- Non, je viens de l'inventer, mais s'il en possédait un, je pourrais prêter foi à ce mythe.

Le docteur se tourna vers l'ordinateur qu'il venait d'ouvrir et scanna les banques de données avec son tournevis.

\- Voilà, dit-il, j'ai trouvé les plans de l'armure. Le fichier est fragmenté et hautement protégé, je n'ai accès qu'à une partie de l'information. Voyons ce que nous avons.

Il se mit à lire à toute vitesse.

\- L'extérieur est fait dans un alliage… pas très conventionnel, marmonna-t-il, armes classiques, hum, très puissantes…

Il figea soudainement, l'air visiblement effrayé.

\- Docteur, s'inquiéta Clara?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, renchérit Solidy?

Le docteur lu à voix haute ce qu'il venait de voir à l'écran en articulant chaque mot, comme s'il avait de la difficulté à y croire.

\- ... est équipé d'un micro ultra sensible relié à un ordinateur dont la fonction est de pirater les réseaux de surveillance en place pour filtrer les conversations et sélectionner celles susceptibles d'être considérées pertinentes pour la mission dans laquelle l'armure est engagée.

Tout le monde se tut, puis sans se consulter, ils se tournèrent vers la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Ils soupirèrent.

\- Shoan, fermez la porte et vite, chuchota le docteur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas s'en aller tout de suite, demanda Shoan?

\- Parce qu'il est trop tard pour ça.

Au moment où le docteur prononça ses mots, une boule de feu fonça dans la pièce et s'écrasa sur le mur du fond. Tout le monde se jeta par terre. Shoan se précipita sur la porte et la ferma. Le docteur tendit son tournevis et la verrouilla.

\- Ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps, soupira Solidy étonnamment calme vue la situation.


	7. Sortie de secours

Quelqu'un frappait dans la porte et le bruit était de plus en plus fort. Le docteur s'était précipité sur l'ordinateur, tentant de trouver une information pouvait l'aider à neutraliser l'armure. Clara examinait le laboratoire à la recherche d'un moyen de se défendre pendant que Shoan et Solidy empilaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient devant la porte.

\- Il n'y a rien, se choqua le gallifreyen. Les données sont trop fragmentées, il faudrait des jours pour les remettre en état, et nous n'avons pas ce temps.

\- Cherchons des armes alors, suggéra Shoan.

\- Avons-nous une chance contre cette armure de cauchemar? Ce n'est pas avec des armes que nous l'aurons.

Clara ne participait pas à la conversation, elle examinait la cage avec beaucoup d'attention. Pendant ce temps, la porte vibrait si fort sous les coups qu'elle semblait vouloir sortir de son cadre.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'il était là, demanda la jeune mésossienne?

\- Par déduction, si son système d'écoute est si sophistiqué, il nous a entendus depuis l'arène, il a suivi notre conversation jusqu'ici. Comme il a été vu, il y a trois jours dans le secteur, il ne pouvait être très loin. Donc, s'il ne nous avait pas encore attaqués, ça signifie qu'il nous écoutait, tentant d'évaluer nos forces et de comprendre l'origine de la menace.

\- Il était là depuis combien de temps selon vous?

\- Je ne peux pas dire avec précision, mais pas longtemps après que j'aie déverrouillé le laboratoire.

Pendant que Clara examinait le coffre, Shoan appuya la dernière chaise sur la table qu'il bloquait la porte et il lança son poing contre le mur.

\- Dire que j'ai faillit vous croire, dit-il avec colère. Vous vous battez bien, vous auriez pu le combattre et le vaincre, mais tout était faux et maintenant nous allons mourir ici par votre faute.

\- Un guerrier ne devrait pas avoir peur de la mort, répondit le docteur avec une pointe de dérision.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, répondit le vétéran en regardant sa fille. Elle est comme sa mère, impulsive, et toujours à aller au devant du danger. Il a fallu qu'elle nous suive. Elle aussi, elle y croyait.

\- J'y crois encore, répondit Solidy. Tout n'est pas fini.

Juste comme elle dit ça, le verrou de la porte se rompit, la seule chose qui empêchait la créature d'entrer était la barricade de fortune faite par le vétéran et sa fille. Ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps

\- Docteur, s'écria Clara. Pouvez-vous déverrouiller ce coffre?

\- Mauvaise idée, il n'y a surement pas assez de place pour nous quatre et nous y suffoquerions.

\- Je sens une petite brise au travers les fentes de la porte du coffre.

\- Impossible, s'exclama le docteur et Shoan en s'y précipitant!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, demanda Solidy?

Clara alla vers la jeune femme pendant que le docteur jouait du tournevis. La barricade était malmenée et le Morocos menaçait d'apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un coffre mais un passage. Il y a de l'air de l'autre côté alors qu'un vrai coffre serait hermétique.

Alors que le docteur s'escrimait sur la serrure, Shoan, se tenant juste à côté, essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais vue l'urgence de la situation, le docteur l'ignorait.

\- Ce verrou me résiste, se frustra le seigneur du temps.

\- Mais laissez-moi donc faire, insista Shoan!

\- Ce tournevis est la meilleure chance que nous avons d'ouvrir cette porte…

\- Je connais la combinaison, coupa le vétéran.

Et avant que le docteur n'ait le temps de répliquer, le mésossien ouvrit la porte du faux coffre.


	8. La vérité

Solidy entra d'abord dans le tunnel avec la lanterne, suivi de Clara. Shoan tenta de faire passer le docteur devant lui mais ce dernier se rebiffa et une dispute éclata, mais l'explosion de la barricade mis fin aux prétentions du vétéran à jouer les héro, il se précipita dans le tunnel suivi du docteur. Le Morokos entra dans la pièce au moment où le docteur entrait dans le tunnel, tenant la porte du faux coffre et prêt à la refermer. Il regarda la créature avec admiration. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux armures de combat qu'il avait vu dans l'arène. Le Morokos était beaucoup plus petit, presque de taille humaine, il possédait un exosquelette qui le rendait plus fort, mais il était beaucoup plus petit que les autres exosquelettes. Son armure était comme le masque, elle réfléchissait la lumière comme un miroir, mais de façon différente, étrange et sombre.

\- Magnifique travail, dit-il admiratif, vraiment magnifique! C'est dommage que tu ne sois qu'une arme de guerre. Ne le prend pas personnel, mais je risque d'être forcé de te détruire.

Le Morokos leva le poing vers le docteur, une lumière rouge clignota sur le dessus du poing: il allait tirer. Le docteur ferma la porte et bloqua le verrou avec son tournevis, puis, il pivota sur lui-même pour ramper à quatre pattes dans ce tunnel qui descendait sur une douce et longue pente. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres.

\- Je ne vous espérais plus, docteur, lui dit Shoan qui rampait devant lui.

\- Et moi, j'apprécierais que vous me disiez toute la vérité. J'ai gagné le combat, vous deviez me raconter toute l'histoire.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, grogna le vétéran.

\- Il y a beaucoup au contraire. Comment avez-vous eut la combinaison?

\- N'insistez-pas, le supplia-t-il.

\- Où conduit ce tunnel, vous devez bien le savoir.

\- Je l'ignore. Je… je ne me souviens plus.

\- C'était il y a des siècles, comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant?

Shoan cessa de ramper, il se tourna vers le docteur pendant que les deux jeunes femmes avançaient.

\- Pas devant ma fille, chuchota-t-il, je vous en prie!

\- Nous ne sommes pas devant, nous sommes derrière, répliqua le Seigneur du temps. Et les filles ont déjà une petite avance sur nous, je ne crois pas qu'elle vous entende.

\- Tout va bien, docteur, cria Clara au loin?

\- Nous sommes poursuivit par une armure démentielle qui cherche à nous tuer et nous rampons dans le noir sans savoir où nous allons, je ne crois pas tout aille bien, mais si vous faîtes référence à mon bien être actuel, ça va, répondit-il, continuez, nous vous rejoindrons.

Puis, il regarda Shoan.

\- La vérité.

\- Mon vrai nom n'est pas Shoan.

\- Je crois savoir qui vous êtes, mais comment avez-vous pu survivre trois siècles?

\- L'armure m'a maintenue jeune et en vie tout le temps que je la portais. Je l'ai conçue pour maintenir les fonctions vitales de son occupant. Je ne pensais pas que ça signifiait la jeunesse éternelle. J'ai recommencé à vieillir après m'en être libéré.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous libérer?

\- Je ne me souviens pas. Je sais qu'elle a pris quelqu'un d'autre, cependant. Ma mémoire de cette époque est comme les ordinateurs de mon laboratoire, fragmentée et confuse.

\- Pourquoi avoir abandonné la carrière de scientifique pour celle de combattant?

\- C'est un contrecoup de ma période dans l'armure, elle a déversé dans mon esprit des techniques de combat et de stratégie militaire. De plus, avec tout le mal que j'ai fait comme scientifique, je devais faire quelque chose de mieux, pour aider mon peuple, pour le protéger. Quand j'étais dans l'armure, je n'étais pas en contrôle, je ne décidais de rien, mais j'ai été témoins de chaque attaque, de chaque meurtre. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher et malgré tout, c'était mon œuvre. Je devais me racheter.


	9. Les anciens mesossiens

Clara et Solidy arrivèrent dans une petite pièce dénudée creusée dans le roc. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, mais une carte était peinte sur le mur du fond et il y avait une porte sur chaque autre mur. Solidy s'avança vers la carte avec la lanterne.

\- On dirait un nouveau réseau de tunnels, inconnu et plus anciens que tout ce que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler non plus.

\- Les mésossiens ont commencé à creuser des villes souterraines progressivement, il y a 400 ans quand la vie est devenue de plus en plus difficile à la surface. Nous avons définitivement abandonnée la surface, il y a 250 ans. Quand nous étions dans le laboratoire, nous étions dans la partie la plus profonde et la plus ancienne de cette ville. À moins que… Non c'est impossible.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Nous ne sommes pas originaire de cette planète, mes ancêtres ont colonisé Mesos, il y a au moins dix mille ans. Ils venaient de la planète Cartos. Quand l'empire Cartosien s'est effondré, nous nous sommes retrouvés isolée de notre planète d'origine, livrés à nous-même.

À ce moment, Shoan sortit du tunnel, suivi du docteur.

\- C'est vrai, demanda le docteur qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation, vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette planète? J'ai connu les Cartosien, c'était des envahisseurs, ils voulaient toujours plus de territoire. C'est une guerre qui a conduit à leur effondrement.

\- Ça n'explique pas la présence de ces tunnels, coupa Clara.

\- Je n'avais pas terminé, reprit Solidy. Quand nos ancêtres sont arrivés, ils ont trouvés des traces d'une ancienne civilisation qui aurait vécu sur cette planète avant l'arrivé de nos ancêtres.

Le gallifreyen fut tout à coup très intéressé par l'histoire de Solidy.

\- Quelles traces, dit-il, tout en passant son tournevis sonique sur la carte?

\- Des ruines, quelques artefacts, rien de plus. Certains ont été placés dans des musées, d'autre se sont retrouvés dans des collections privées.

Shoan mit soudain un genou à terre en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Le docteur s'approcha.

\- Qu'avez-vous?

\- Harg! C'est comme si un souvenir essayait de remonter, chuchota-t-il. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Que vous rappelez-vous?

\- Des images seulement : cette pièce et la carte, puis, la cage dans le laboratoire. Il y avait quelque chose dans la cage… Harg!

Son visage se crispa sous la douleur. À ce moment, ils perçurent un grondement et une légère vibration.

\- Ne pensez plus à la cage, ordonna le docteur, du moins pas pour l'instant. Notre poursuivant est trop gros pour passer dans le tunnel, mais il va quand même essayer de venir.

\- Que croyez-vous qu'il va faire?

\- À moins qu'il connaisse un autre chemin pour venir ici, je crois qu'il va agrandir le tunnel. Ça va nous donner une bonne longueur d'avance, à condition que nous bougions nous aussi, Shoan, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas que Solidy l'entende, de quel côté devons-nous aller?

\- Je vous dis que je ne me souviens pas.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de faire appel à votre mémoire, mais à votre instinct, lequel est relié à une mémoire plus ancienne, inaltérable. Faites-vous confiance. De quel côté avez-vous envie d'aller?

\- À gauche, répondit le vétéran sans hésiter.

Un autre grondement lui répondit. Tout le monde se précipita sur la porte de gauche.


	10. Le livre des vivants

Les tunnels ne ressemblaient pas aux corridors-rue de la cité. Ils étaient plus petits et plus décorés. Ils étaient couverts de dessins et de texte.

\- Ça ne peux être que les anciens occupants de la planète, commença Solidy, c'est la même écriture que sur les artefacts que j'ai vus aux musée. On n'a jamais pu décoder leur écriture. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

Clara sourit en voyant que le texte sur le mur était en anglais, du moins pour elle.

\- C'est pourtant si facile, dit-elle, il suffit de voyager avec lui.

Elle pointa le docteur qui lisait attentivement le texte en les éclairant de son tournevis.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit la jeune mésossienne, pouvez-vous le lire? Où avez-vous pu apprendre ça?

\- C'est compliqué, expliqua Clara.

\- Que dit le texte?

Clara approcha le mur.

\- Très poétique, commenta l'enseignante. Jolies métaphores et peint avec de jolies couleurs. Ça parle de vie et de mort, de guerre et de paix…

\- Ce n'est pas de la poésie, trancha sèchement le docteur. Ne nous éternisons pas ici.

Il prit les devants, les autres le suivirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, insista Clara en marchant au côté du seigneur du temps? Le peu que j'en ai lu me semblait très poétique.

\- C'est un livre des vivants.

\- Un quoi?

\- Un livre des vivants, le contraire d'un livre des morts, dit-il légèrement exaspéré.

\- Et ça fait quoi un livre des morts, demanda Shoan.

\- Certains civilisations croyaient que pour atteindre le monde de l'au-delà, après là mort, ils devaient passer une série d'épreuves. Le livre des morts est un guide visant à les aider à traverser ces épreuves.

\- Autrement dit, ils trichaient, ajouta Clara. Alors, si un livre des morts nous guide dans le monde des morts, un livre des vivants nous guiderait dans le monde des vivants. Je ne comprends pas, on a jamais eut besoin d'un livre pour ça.

\- Il y a des jours où ce serait pratique, dit la jeune mesossienne.

Le docteur arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Clara et leurs deux compagnons d'aventure. Il semblait à la fois choqué est inquiet.

\- Un livre des morts vous aide ultimement à obtenir le droit de « vivre » dans le monde des morts. Que pensez-vous que fait un livre des vivants?

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Dans cette société, à partir d'un certain moment de son existence, il fallait triompher d'une série d'épreuve pour avoir le droit de vivre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette coutume. C'était considéré comme un rite de passage à l'âge adulte sur Chamonisa III, seul un adolescent sur quatre y survivait.

\- C'est horrible!

\- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que ça fait ici, demanda Shoan.

\- Il faut vraiment tout vous expliquer, s'impatienta le seigneur du temps. En Égypte, on retrouve le livre des morts peint sur les murs des tombeaux, parce que c'est là que c'est nécessaire. Comprenez-vous maintenant?

Clara réalisa pourquoi le docteur paraissait si inquiet.

\- C'est ici qu'ils passaient l'épreuve : dans ces tunnels.

\- Nous marchons vers quoi, demanda Shoan, des pièges mortels?

Le docteur lui lança un regard lourd de signification. Shoan soupira. Solidy approcha sa lampe des murs.

\- Alors pourquoi ne lisez-vous pas tout ce que vous pouvez sur les murs?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous sommes poursuivis, réalisa Shoan. J'aurais du choisir l'autre tunnel.

À ce moment, ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion venant de la salle d'où il venait. Le Morokos devait approcher du but. Plus question de rebrousser chemin, le petit groupe se pressa.

Quand ils atteignirent le bout de corridor, ils se trouvèrent devant une autre porte.

\- Pas d'autre option cette fois, dit l'homme de gallifrey, et je gagerais que notre première épreuve se trouver derrière cette porte.

Il approcha la poignée, mit la main dessus et la tourna lentement. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Il poussa la porte, une lumière artificielle éclaira alors la pièce.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Rumnic s'inquiétait de l'absence de Solidy, il la connaissait bien, elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui disait et se moquait des règles. Shoan lui avait interdit de les accompagner dans la cité abandonnée. Elle s'y était sans doute précipitée. Et pour éviter de croiser son père en chemin, elle avait emprunté une route secondaire : ces tunnels n'étaient pas surs. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Le champion prit donc le chemin de la vieille ville pour se rendre jusqu'au laboratoire. Il connaissait cet endroit. Solidy lui en avait souvent parlé, son père lui racontait des histoires sur ce sinistre laboratoire quand elle était petite, bien sûr il se gardait de nommer la bête de ces histoires, mais on savait toujours de qui il était question.

S'éclairant d'un bracelet lampe, accroché à son poignet, il se rendit jusqu'au laboratoire et découvrit que la porte avait été déverrouillée. Il entra dans le laboratoire pour découvrir un trou béant dans le mur du font qui s'ouvrait sur un tunnel. Son instinct lui disait que Solidy avait emprunté ce tunnel. Il y rampa donc jusqu'à la pièce avec la carte. Il hésita un moment et prit la porte de droite.


	11. L'épreuve du damier

La pièce était vide, mais le plancher était recouvert d'un damier multicolore. Il y avait des carreaux rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes. Il y avait une deuxième porte au fond de la pièce et sur les murs des petits trous et des traces de brûlures. L'éclairage venait de tout le plafond qui projetait sur la pièce une lumière uniforme.

\- Ne marchez pas sur le plancher, s'écria le docteur alors que Solidy allait y mettre les pieds.

Le docteur fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un petit marteau qu'il lança sur une tuile jaune, rien ne se produisit.

\- Ça doit fonctionner avec le poids.

Il sortit son tournevis sonique et le pointa vers le plancher.

\- C'est truffé de piège, mais impossible de dire avec quel carreau va quel piège. C'est comme si on avait entrelacé les connexions.

\- À l'épreuve des scans, conclus Clara. Votre tournevis ne peu vraiment pas s'y retrouver dans tout ça.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le peut, mais ça prendrait des heures.

-Nous manquons de temps, coupa Shoan? J'irai d'abord.

Shoan s'avança vers une tuile rouge.

\- N'y allez pas, dit Clara.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps.

\- Sur le mur, là où il y avait ce qui ressemblait à de la poésie : les poèmes était en couleur, vous vous rappelez, une couleur différente pour chaque poème, celui sur la vie en vert, la mort en rouge, la guerre en jaune et la paix en bleu.

\- Les mêmes couleurs que le damier, comprit le docteur.

\- Alors prenons le bleu, suggéra Solidy.

\- Non, c'est un piège, dit le seigneur du temps, quand on est paisible, on ne fait rien et on ne peut plus avancer, cette tuile nous maîtrise, nous fige. C'est une épreuve pour vivre. C'est la vie que nous cherchons.

Ils entendirent la des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Le Morokos était proche.

\- Allons-y pour le vert, décida Clara.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'empêcher, elle mit le pied sur une tuile verte. Rien ne se produisit. Elle sauta sur la tuile verte la plus proche, Solidy la suivit, Shoan et le docteur furent les suivants. En moins d'une minutes, ils avaient tous traversé la pièce.

\- Et s'il n'y avait pas eut de piège du tout, demanda Shoan.

\- La pièce était piégée, objecta le docteur, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Morokos arriva devant la porte et vit les tuiles. Il les scanna et détecta des systèmes complexes d'explosifs, de lance flamme et de cryogénisation sous le plancher. Il se mit à analyser tous les scénarios possibles, puis, il activa un balayage thermique. Il restait des zones de chaleurs sur les tuiles vertes, témoins du passage de ses ennemis. Il marcha sur les tuiles vertes et traversa la pièce.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Rumnic marchait le long d'un corridor éclairé mais sans décorations. Il se trouva devant une autre porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant lui sur un genre de placard, quand il entra pour l'explorer la porte se referma et il eut une sensation de chute. Il était dans un ascenseur et celui-ci descendit longtemps avant de libérer son passager.


	12. Fa dièse

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce au plancher en damier, ils longèrent un corridor qui se sépara en trois, ils choisirent un chemin et ils aboutirent à un corridor en T qui partait dans deux directions différentes, ils tournèrent à gauche et trouvent d'autres bifurcations. Ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient dans un labyrinthe.

\- Il aurait fallu mémoriser le plan dans le vestibule, se frustra Clara.

Le docteur sorti son tournevis sonique.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, reprit l'enseignante. On ne peut pas passer au travers les murs avec ça.

\- Il y a une fonction boussole, répondit le seigneur du temps en tournant son sonique vers différentes directions lentement. Le son du tournevis devenait plus grave ou plus aigu selon la direction. Il arrêta dans une direction.

\- Par là, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi cette direction, demanda Shoan, nous ignorons vers où nous devons nous diriger.

\- Parce que ça fait un fa dièse et que le fa dièse est la note le plus rassurante de la gamme. D'ailleurs, si nous voulons éviter de tourner en rond, il faut choisir une direction.

Devant l'air hébété de Shoan, Solidy sourit.

\- Va pour fa dièse, dit-elle en prenant les devant.

Les autres emboitèrent le pas.

\- Et pour le Moro…

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, Clara, s'exclama le docteur!

\- Il nous poursuit déjà, qu'est-ce que ça va changer?

\- Dans ce labyrinthe, il est aussi perdu que nous. Il doit avoir des moyens de s'orienter, mais pas de nous pister, sauf avec son système ultra sensible d'écoute. Si nous prononçons son nom, il s'en servira pour s'orienter vers nous. Ces murs sont tout ce qui nous protège de lui.

\- Ces murs pourraient aussi être notre tombeau, réplica le vétéran.

\- En fait, les chances sont très élevés pour que nous y tournions en ronds jusqu'à mourir de faim. À moins que notre poursuivant nous retrouve, sinon, il y a peut-être des pièges mortels dans ce labyrinthe.

\- Ça suffit, lui ordonna Clara. Faisons donc confiance à ce bon vieux fa dièse.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Rumnic s'avança dans un long couloir sombre. Il n'était pas rassuré. Il aurait du amener son bâton télescopique. Au bout du corridor, il y avait une porte dont le contour s'illuminait. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait une pièce brillamment éclairée. Il avança vers cette porte, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il tendit sa main vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte lentement.


	13. L'épreuve du labyrinthe

Il lui semblait qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures. Tous les corridors se ressemblaient et au bout de chaque longue marche, les mêmes croisements, les mêmes bifurcations. Ils ne tournaient pas en rond, le docteur était catégorique. Le labyrinthe était immense. Le Morokos était aussi dans le labyrinthe, mais Solidy le savait loin. Du moins, ils n'entendaient plus ses pas derrière eux.

Elle avait faim, elle avait soif et elle était fatiguée de cette marche sans fin, sans but. Elle en avait assez d'entendre continuellement le bourdonnement du tournevis sonique.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, dit-elle alors, c'est le temps de prendre une pause.

Elle s'assit par terre sans attendre la réaction des autres.

\- Excellente idée, déclara Clara en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Non, mauvaise idée, s'objecta le docteur. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

\- Comment le savez-vous, objecta Shoan? Vous n'avez pas le moindre indice.

\- Bien sûr, n'avez-vous pas compté?

\- Compté quoi?

\- Les bifurcations? La première se séparait en trois, la deuxième en deux, la troisième en quatre, la quatrième en deux, la cinquième en…

\- Docteur, coupa Clara, venez-en en fait.

\- Ce labyrinthe est une gigantesque équation et je l'ai résolue. Il n'y a plus que deux bifurcations et nous serons arrivés.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'y nous attends à l'arrivé, demanda alors Solidy?

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir.

\- Justement, si c'est une autre épreuve, j'aimerais bien prendre un peu de repos avant.

\- Et que faites-vous de notre poursuivant?

\- Ça me surprendrait qu'il ait prit le même chemin que nous.

\- Au contraire, s'impatienta le docteur, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. C'est un superordinateur ne l'oubliez pas. Il a aussi résolu l'équation et je gage qu'il est tout près.

Solidy fut sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde.

\- Je n'ai plus mal aux pieds, déclara-t-elle. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien, 20 secondes de repos!

Elle prit les devants.

\- Allez ! Venez!

Clara se releva.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça, demanda-t-elle à Shoan?

\- Non, présentement, elle fait des efforts.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

La lumière était trop brillante dans la pièce. Rumnic avait de la difficulté à discerner les formes qui se massèrent autour de lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous, cria-t-il? Que faites-vous ici? Où est Solidy? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle? Répondez!

Les formes se mouvaient autour de lui en silence. Rumnic hurla de nouveau.

\- Répondez!


	14. L'épreuve de l'esprit

Une fois de plus, le docteur avait raison. La sortie du labyrinthe se trouvait tout près. Dès qu'ils le quittèrent, ce fut pour entrer dans une autre pièce : une petite pièce avec des chaises tout autour. La porte se referma derrière eux. Il y avait une autre porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Solidy s'empressa d'aller vérifier : elle était verrouillée. Le docteur tendit son tournevis vers la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Résumons, commença le docteur, nous sommes poursuivis par une armure démentielle qui veut nous tuer parce que nous avons prononcé son nom. Nous sommes coincé dans une pièce remplie de chaises et toutes les issues sont verrouillées. Quelles sont nos options?

\- On pourrait commencer par s'assoir, suggéra Clara.

\- Vous êtes folles, c'est peut-être ça le piège!

\- Mais si on n'essaie pas, la porte ne s'ouvrira pas et nous seront rejoint par ce qui nous poursuit.

\- Vous soulevez un point, admit le Seigneur du temps. J'y vais le premier.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, tout le monde retint son souffle. Rien ne se passa.

\- Wow! Quel suspense, railla Solidy en prenant place au côté du docteur!

Au moment où Clara et Shoan s'assirent, la lumière baissa et un hologramme apparu au milieu de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un être de forme humanoïde qui semblait fait d'un liquide métallique brillant. Il n'était qu'une forme humaine, il n'avait pas de visage définie, pourtant, il parla.

\- Mes chers amis! Vous avez toute l'admiration du conseil des sages pour être parvenus jusqu'ici. Il vous reste cependant une dernière épreuve pour entrer dans la lumière des braves et ce sera la plus difficile. C'est l'épreuve de l'esprit. C'est ce que vous êtes qui vous fera triompher et non ce que vous faîtes. Soyez braves! Soyez courageux! Nos pensées vous accompagnent.

L'image disparut, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et tout devint noir.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Rumnic se calma enfin, un des êtres s'approcha alors de lui. Il était fait d'un genre de métal liquide brillant. C'était fantastique à regarder, mais le jeune mésossien demeurait terrifié. Il entendit la créature parler et il eut l'impression que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Vous êtes un guerrier, un vrai, dit la créature. Nous n'aimons pas la guerre, mais nous avons besoin d'un guerrier et vous avez besoin de nous.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'être mit sa main sur le bras de Rumnic et se fondit en lui. Le guerrier ne sentit aucune douleur, mais sans comprendre comment, il en était complètement transformé à l'intérieure et à l'extérieur.

Il était maintenant revêtu d'un étrange vêtement de couleur métallique et lumineuse, comme un exosquelette d'un genre nouveau. L'être s'était connecté sur son esprit et il faisait maintenant parti de lui. Rumnic était toujours là, mais sa tête était emplie maintenant d'une grande sagesse et il avait accès à un étrange savoir. Paradoxalement, toute peur l'avait quitté. Il se sentait calme et en paix.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la pièce. Rumnic sut ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte.


	15. Les cauchemars des voyageurs du temps

Le Seigneur du temps se retrouva tout à coup dans une immense pièce sombre. Il ne voyait pas les murs, ni le plafond, mais les étoiles brillaient au loin. C'était comme s'il était dans l'espace, sauf qu'il pouvait respirer.

\- Hého, cria-t-il! Clara, où êtes-vous? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?

Une forme vint à lui, elle était d'abord floue et lointaine, puis l'image se précisa. Il portait une grande robe rouge surmontée d'une haute collerette dorée. C'était un seigneur du temps.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Comment pouvez-vous être ici, demanda le docteur?

\- Tu sais qui je suis.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je représente tous ceux qui sont bloqué dans une autre dimension, là où tu nous as envoyé et qui attendent que tu remplisses ta promesse de nous libérer.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de promesse.

\- Nous mettre-là était déjà la promesse de nous en sortir. Tu as failli. Tu aurais mieux fait de nous détruire, comme tu avais prévu de le faire au début.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?

Il durcit le ton.

\- Tu nous as mis là pour alléger ta conscience, pour te soulager du fait qu'un monde, ton monde n'a pas été détruit par ta faute. Tu nous as condamnés à un purgatoire perpétuel et à une attente interminable et tu te félicites d'avoir empêché notre destruction. C'est pitoyable!

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, insista le docteur?

\- Ne change pas de sujet où je clame ton nom, ton vrai nom.

\- NON!

\- Tu sais qui je suis!

Le docteur l'examina attentivement.

\- C'est impossible… on dirait moi, le premier moi, quand j'étais jeune.

\- Je suis celui que tu aurais dû être, je suis un vrai Seigneur du temps qui obéit à ses supérieurs et qui n'interfère pas avec le temps. Je suis fier de clamer mon vrai nom.

\- NE LE DIS PAS!

\- Je suis un bon soldat, je suis un bon seigneur du temps et je suis ton pire cauchemar.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Clara était dans le Tardis. Elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter et se tourna surprise.

\- Danny?

\- Tu m'as menti, dit-il.

\- Mais tu es mort!

\- Tu voyages encore avec lui alors que tu m'avais promis.

\- Que fais-tu là, je ne comprends pas? Comment peux-tu être vivant?

\- Je suis mort parce que tu m'as menti. Tes mensonges m'ont tué.

Clara retint ses larmes. Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais elle n'aimait pas l'admettre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça nous amènerait là, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Voyager avec le docteur, c'est une addiction. On vit à 140 à l'heure tout le temps, on voit des choses extraordinaires, on fait des choses extraordinaires et quand on revient dans son quotidien, tout est tellement lent, tellement ennuyeux!

L'expression de Danny se radoucit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas expliqué comme ça?

\- Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… je regrette.

Elle regarda autour de lui. Danny n'était plus dans le Tardis. Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva devant une rue achalandée. La circulation était bloquée à cause d'un accident. Il y avait la police, les ambulances et une foule de curieux. Elle approcha l'accidenté avec la peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer.


	16. Les cauchemars des mesossiens

Solidy marchait dans le couloir-rue de sa ville. Elle rentrait chez elle après une longue journée de travail. Elle se sentait lasse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle entra dans ses quartiers et y trouva Rumnic. Il alla l'embrasser.

\- Tu es déjà rentrée, dit-il?

\- Heu… oui, répondit-elle sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Tu veux manger?

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Alors va te reposer ma chérie, je m'occupe des enfants.

Elle avança vers le lit sans comprendre la source de son malaise. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait quand elle fermait les yeux étaient des couloirs sombres et une vie grisâtres.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Shoan était dans son laboratoire, il était redevenu le professeur Morokos et travaillait d'arrachepied sur sa nouvelle armure. Il était jeune et confiant, comme il avait été, il y a longtemps. Il travaillait à l'ordinateur à peaufiner le programme informatique qu'il allait intégrer à l'armure. Sur sa table de travail, différents circuits électroniques étaient éparpillés. La porte du faux coffre sur le mur du fond était grande ouverte et on pouvait voir le tunnel. Il y avait une créature dans la cage, il n'osait la regarder sauf lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix. Cette créature était la réponse à toutes ses prières. Elle était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour réussir. Il avait besoin d'elle, son peuple avait besoin d'elle; mais il allait lui faire du mal. C'était nécessaire pour réussir, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de ce qu'il allait devenir à cause de cette créature : un monstre.

Il termina sa programmation, prit une seringue et marcha vers la cage. L'étrange être lumineux de couleur métallique se recroquevilla dans le fond de la cage. Le professeur abaissa le champ magnétique qui empêchait la créature liquide de se faufiler entre les barreaux. Il planta la seringue dans la créature et il en eut extrait un échantillon de cet étrange liquide qui formait le corps de cette créature. La créature cria de douleur. Aucun son ne sortit d'elle, mais il l'entendit crier dans sa tête et ça lui déchirait l'âme.

Il devait mener cette expérience à bien. C'était trop important même si le prix à payer était immense.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Le Morokos défonça la porte après avoir travaillé dessus pendant au moins dix minutes. Ses cibles étaient encore dans la pièce, toutes assises sur des chaises et semblaient dormir. L'armure de cauchemars dirigea son poing vers Solidy, une lumière s'alluma sur son bras alors que l'arme se chargeait. Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand la porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Rumnic, revêtu de la plus étrange armure qui existe. Il était recouvert d'un liquide métallique qui se mouvait et qui émettait une lueur blanche. Le Morokos tira sur Rumnic, l'armure absorba l'énergie du tir.

Rumnic comprit alors pourquoi les êtres de lumière l'avaient envoyé là. Solidy, Shoan, le docteur et Clara devaient passer la dernière épreuve sans être dérangés. Ces êtres qui se nommaient eux-mêmes les Illuminés voyaient dans ce rituel une grande importance. Il devait être fait jusqu'au bout et la troisième épreuve était la plus difficile, la plus révélatrice. Les illuminés n'avaient pas eu à le lui expliquer, ils savaient qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Solidy.

Il empoigna le Morokos et le jeta dans le labyrinthe. Ébranlé, le Morokos fonça vers Rumnic. Ses mains s'étirèrent pour devenir des lames que l'armure tenta de planter dans le ventre du jeune guerrier. Ce dernier les évita au dernier moment et se servit de l'élan de son adversaire pour le projeter au sol.


	17. Prise de conscience

Le décor se transforma en plaines couvertes d'herbe rouge sous un ciel orange, au loin, on voyait une ville sous un dôme. Ils étaient sur Gallifrey. Le docteur fixait son jeune alter égo, incrédule.

\- Je n'arrête pas de te poser la même question : comment es-tu arrivé ici? Est-ce si difficile de répondre?

\- Tu m'as amené ici.

La réponse le prit de court. Bien sûr, la troisième épreuve était une épreuve de l'esprit. Tout cela n'était pas réel. Il était là pour affronter ses pires regrets. Et voilà quel était son pire regret : son incapacité à ramener Gallifrey dans cette réalité. Et voilà qui était son accusateur : celui qu'il aurait dû devenir si les choses avaient tournées autrement, s'il avait été ce qu'on s'attendait de lui, s'il n'avait pas fui Gallifrey.

\- Mais c'est ça l'épreuve, réalisa-t-il à haute voix. Je veux sauver Gallifrey, mais je me complais dans un monde où elle n'existe pas, car je n'ai plus besoin de la fuir.

Il se tourna vers le jeune seigneur du temps.

\- Tu es une blague, parce que tu ne peux pas exister. Ce n'est pas moi ça. Jamais je n'aurais pu me soumettre à toutes ces règles, jamais je n'aurais pu accepter d'observer l'univers et le temps sans en faire partie. Jamais je n'aurais pu être toi.

\- Je n'ai aucuns regrets, cria-t-il avec conviction! J'ai fui Gallifrey parce que le devais et je vais sauver Gallifrey, parce que c'est ce que je fais : sauver des mondes. Mais je n'ai aucun regret!

Il se réveilla, toujours assis dans la chaise dans la pièce au bout du labyrinthe. Les deux portes étaient grandes ouvertes et une bataille faisait rage dans le labyrinthe tout près.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Clara approcha de la scène d'accident et se pencha pour voir le corps. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas Danny qui était étendu sur l'asphalte, c'était le docteur. Pas le docteur tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, mais celui qui était venu la chercher déguisé en moine, celui qui aimait les nœuds papillons et les fez.

\- Il est mort, dit une femme à ses côtés.

\- C'est impossible, dit-elle, il va se régénérer.

Des ambulanciers arrivèrent et mirent le corps sur une civière.

\- Attendez, s'écria Clara, il n'est pas mort. Il va se régénérer.

Des vapeurs lumineuses commencèrent alors à sortir de la bouche du seigneur du temps, puis, une lumière blanche éclatante couvrit son corps. Dès que la lumière disparut, le moribond se leva, mais au lieu d'y reconnaître le nouveau visage du docteur, elle vit le visage de Danny.

\- Il faudra que tu l'admettes un jour, dit-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-elle avec émotion. C'est de ma faute si j'ai menti et si je t'ai tenu en dehors de tout ça. Je le regrette. Mais ta mort était un accident stupide, rien de plus. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir fait cet appel, j'aurais aimé avoir eu le courage de te parler en face. Et c'est là que je plaide coupable, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ta mort.

Elle se réveilla dans la salle avec les chaises, le docteur se tourna vers elle et mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Elle entendit alors des bruits de batailles. Elle lança au docteur un regard interrogateur.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 –

Rumnic n'avait pas d'arme intégrée à son armure vivante contrairement au Morokos qui en avait tout un assortiment. Son étrange armure le protégeait de tous les tirs d'armes. Il en avait déjà reçu plusieurs sans ressentir aucune douleur. Elle le protégeait moins bien des armes blanches. Elle les ralentissait seulement. Il l'avait découvert lors qu'une des lames du Morocos lui avait légèrement entaillée le bras alors que la coupure aurait dû être plus profonde.

Le Morocos s'en était aussi aperçu, il se battait depuis avec des longue lames au bout des bras.

Le champion se faisait malmener, il arrivait à éviter les lames de son adversaire, mais celui-ci le faisait reculer vers un cul-de-sac. Il n'aurait bientôt plus la possibilité de reculer, il devait passer à l'attaque.


	18. Trop de regrets

Solidy en avant assez de cette maison, de son lit, et même de sa fatigue. Elle se leva, elle devait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Rumnic, dit-elle, pourquoi sommes-nous mariés?

\- Tu le sais bien, dit-il.

\- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

\- Tu sais pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas pour moi.

\- Je l'ai parfois soupçonné, mais je refusais d'y croire.

\- Nous vivons quelque chose de beau, toi et moi, même si tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, nous nous complétons bien, nous sommes heureux, je te le jure.

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce sobrement décoré, les meubles confortables, les jouets traînant par terre et revinrent vers Rumnic.

\- C'est n'est pas à cause de toi Rumnic, je suis sure que tu ferais un très bon mari et un très bon père. Mais cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Je pourrais essayer d'y croire, mais je ne serai jamais heureuse ici. Je ne serai jamais heureuse, enfermée dans ces tunnels. Je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie-là.

Le regard de Rumnic s'attrista.

\- Alors tu vas me quitter?

\- Ceci n'est qu'un rêve, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que si je partais, je te causerais du chagrin. Alors, je m'imaginais que ce genre de vie était pour moi. La vérité est que je ne serai jamais heureuse avec toi, même si tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Ma place est ailleurs.

Les yeux de Rumnic se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

\- Alors pars, dit-il en ravalant ses larmes. Pars et sois heureuse.

Elle marcha vers le jeune guerrier, déposa un baisé sur sa joue et se tourna vers la porte.

Elle se réveilla alors dans la salle, toujours assises sur sa chaise. Elle allait se relever quand Clara la retint. Elle lui indiqua la porte donnant sur le labyrinthe. Elle entendit alors les bruits de combat. Si le Morokos se battait, qui était son opposant? Elle eut un sombre pressentiment.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Rumnic était acculé au coin du mur. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais le Morokos était trop fort et bientôt, il lui donnerait le coup de grâce. Le mesossien ferma les yeux.

\- Adieu Solidy, murmura-t-il.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Shoan, alias le professeur Morokos, venait d'extraire du métal vivant de la créature. Il y avait donné un nom scientifique plus complexe, mais il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler le métal vivant. Le fluide corporel de la créature qu'on pourrait appeler son sang, mais qui n'en était pas, avait des propriétés étonnantes. Il avait créé un alliage métallique auquel il avait incorporé le métal vivant. En plus d'être d'une légèreté et d'une résistance à toute épreuve, l'alliage pouvait stocker du matériel informatique et traiter de l'information aussi bien que n'importe quel ordinateur. Il pouvait donc créer une armure dont la puissance et l'intelligence serait inégalée. Tout ça grâce à ces anciennes galeries qu'il avait découvert par hasard alors qu'il cherchait à agrandir son laboratoire.

Dans ces galeries, il avait rencontré cet être, peut-être le dernier survivant de son espèce. Il était blessé et Shoan avait d'abord tenté de le soigner, mais il ne connaissait rien de sa biologie. C'est en étudiant son sang qu'il avait découvert ses étranges propriétés. Il avait profité du fait qu'il était faible pour le capturer, mais bientôt, ce serait terminé. Son armure achevait, il n'avait presque plus besoin de métal vivant.

Il entendit alors un râle. C'est la première fois qu'un vrai son sortait de cet être. Il se tourna vers son prisonnier. Il était affalé dans le fond de la cellule. Il ne mit pas de temps à réaliser que l'étrange lueur qui émanait de lui en permanence avait pâlie.

Il se précipita vers la cellule avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Non! Je ne t'en ai pas pris assez pour que ça te tue. S'il te plait, ne meurt pas! Je vais te remettre sur pieds, dès que j'aurai terminé mon armure.

La créature leva son étrange visage vers lui et pour la première fois, elle lui parla :

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour l'épreuve.

Sa lumière s'éteint et la créature devint une flaque liquide dans le fond de la cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura le professeur Morokos? Je suis un monstre.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

\- Pourquoi mon père ne se réveille-t-il pas, demanda Solidy?

\- Ce test nous oblige à affronter nos regrets. Nous avons affronté les nôtres et nous avons triomphé. Ses regrets sont trop profonds et il est en train de perdre.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver s'il perd?

Le docteur ne répondit pas.


	19. Le sauvetage

Acculé au pied du mur, Rumnic attendait la mort. Il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu encore. Je sais comment maîtriser cette armure. Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est que tu la touches et que tu la tiennes plus de 15 secondes.

Rumnic rouvrit les yeux. Le Morokos fonçait vers lui les lames dirigées vers sa poitrine. Au dernier moment, il plongea vers le sol les pieds devant et entraîna son adversaire dans sa chute alors qu'une des larmes lui entailla profondément le bras gauche. Il retint une grimace de douleur. De son bras valide, il attrapa le pied du Morokos et le maintint avec toutes ses forces, doublées de celles de son amure vivantes. Il sentit alors l'être métallique qui lui servait d'armure se retirer lentement de son corps pour se fondre dans le Morokos.

Rumnic se sentit tout à coup démuni devant cette armure de cauchemar sans aucune protection. Le Morokos, cependant, devenait beaucoup moins dangereux. Une lumière éclaira l'intérieur de l'armure et elle se défit tout à coup, tombant, morceau par morceau du corps de son porteur. Elle libéra alors un jeune mesossien musclé et terrifié.

\- C'est fini, murmura-t-il en haletant. Enfin, c'est fini…

Il se tourna vers Rumnic qui le reconnu.

\- On dirait… vous êtes le champion du clan rouge : le grand Kyan, porté disparu depuis au moins 30 ans!

\- Éloignez-vous, dit une voix dans leur tête, l'armure cherche un porteur.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'armure qui frémissait au sol, mue par un instinct de survie. Autour d'elle un champ lumineux l'empêchait de bouger. Rumnic comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'être qui lui avait servi d'armure. Il prit Kyan par le bras.

\- Vite! Par ici!

Ils coururent dans la pièce aux chaises et fermèrent la porte. Au moment où la porte se fermait l'entité lumineuse se glissa à l'intérieur et alla vers l'autre porte au fond de la pièce.

\- Rumnic, s'écria Solidy. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je sauve ta peau, dit-il.

\- C'est vous qui combattiez le Morokos, comprit le docteur. Par quel moyen?

\- J'ai eu de l'aide.

À ce moment, trois être de lumière franchirent la porte du fond.

\- Trois d'entre vous ont triomphés de l'épreuve.

\- Que va-t-il arrivé à celui qui a échoué, demanda Solidy?

\- Il y a trop de regret en lui.

\- Va-t-il mourir, insista-t-elle?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le sauver. C'est lui-même qui se tue.

\- Non, s'écria Solidy, c'est mon père! Vous allez le libérer!

\- Nous n'en avons pas le pouvoir. Lui seul peut se réveiller.

\- Si vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir, dit alors le gallifreyien, me laissez-vous essayer?

\- Vous êtes différentes des autres. Il se pourrait que vous en soyez capable. Allez-y!

Le Seigneur du temps du temps se pencha sur Shoan et mit sa main sur son visage pour opérer une fusion télépathique. Il se trouva plongé au cœur de son cauchemar.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Le docteur se retrouva dans le laboratoire à l'époque où il était en utilisation. Le laboratoire était neuf et tous les appareils fonctionnaient. Il n'y avait ni débris ni poussières. Il vit un Shoan plus jeune, mais moins musclé qui pleurait assis par terre, devant la cage.

\- Shoan, dit le docteur.

\- Ce n'est pas encore devenu mon nom, répondit-il.

Le docteur regarda la flaque de liquide argenté dans le fond de la cage et comprit. Il alla s'assoir au côté du jeune scientifique.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir été prisonnier du Morokos pendant des siècles qui a affecté votre mémoire. Vous avez oublié votre passé parce que vous ne pouviez supporter le souvenir ce que vous aviez fait.

\- J'ai tué des milliers de personne quand j'étais dans l'armure. Pourquoi serait-ce si différent?

\- Vous ne contrôliez pas vos actions et même si vous avez créé l'armure, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'elle s'attaque aux innocents. Mais là, c'est différent.

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais je savais que je le blessais, que je l'affaiblissais à chaque fois que je prenais de son sang. Je l'ai torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Je suis un monstre.

\- C'est pour ça que votre instinct nous a fait prendre la porte de gauche. Vous l'avez trouvé du côté droit, comprit le docteur.

\- Je suis un monstre, répéta Shoan.

\- Shoan, ceci est un test, vous devez affronter vos regrets et en triompher, si vous ne le faites pas, vous mourrez.

\- J'ai vécu trop longtemps avec ce crime sur la conscience.

\- Alors, vous allez mourir devant Solidy! Elle est juste à côté de vous.

\- Elle ignore que son père est un monstre et moi je ne la mérite pas.

Le docteur se releva.

\- Très bien, alors, je vais retourner expliquer tout ça à Solidy.

\- Expliquer quoi, s'inquiéta tout à coup Shoan?

\- Tout ce que vous avez fait : la création de l'armure, le meurtre de cette créature et de milliers d'autres innocents qui ont croisé le chemin de votre création. Elle saura le monstre que vous êtes. Espérons que ça allégera son deuil.

\- C'est du bluff, se choqua Shoan.

Le docteur plongea son regard dans celui de Shoan, y montrant sa détermination.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne mort.

\- Attendez, s'écria Shoan. Je veux bien repartir, mais je ne sais pas comment combattre ça. Ce que j'ai fait est trop horrible.

\- Vous devez comprendre que de triompher de ses regrets, ne veut dire en aucun cas oublier. Il faut que vous l'acceptiez comme un fait établi. C'est arrivé et c'est malheureux. Ça ne doit pas vous empêcher d'avancer.

Shoan comprit tout à coup que le docteur savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

\- Vous aussi! Vous en avez beaucoup sur la conscience. C'est pour ça que vous vous montrez distant tout le temps. Vous préférez passer pour un sans-cœur que pour un monstre. Je comprends ce sentiment, mais je ne serai jamais comme ça.

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Shoan se tourna vers les restes de sa victime.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon ami. J'ai profité de toi et je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne pourrai jamais me racheter du mal que je t'ai fait. Et si un jour la vie me puni pour ce crime, ce sera mérité. Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Au revoir, mon ami.

Il se réveilla dans la salle aux chaises. Le docteur retira ses mains de son visage. Shoan se tourna vers le centre de la pièce et son visage fut transformé par l'inquiétude quand il reconnut trois êtres de la même espèce que sa victime.


	20. Le choix

Les être lumineux se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient l'air fantomatique avec leur forme à la fois métallique et lumineuse. Ils semblaient regarder leurs invités, mais ils n'avaient pas de visage défini, pas d'yeux, seulement un corps qui imitait la forme humaine.

\- Vous êtes tous parvenus au bout de l'épreuve, dirent les êtres lumineux. Nous allons maintenant vous en révéler la raison et vous donner un choix.

L'être se tourna vers Rumnic et Kyan.

\- Ce choix ne s'adresse qu'à ceux qui ont triomphé de l'épreuve.

Il se tourna vers eux.

\- Nous nous faisons appeler les Illuminés. Nous vivons sur cette planète depuis des millions d'années. Nous avons autrefois cohabité avec une espèce que se faisait appeler les Itans. Ils appartenaient à la catégorie d'être vivant que vous appelez humanoïdes. Ils vivaient à la surface et nous, sous la terre et ils ignoraient notre existence. Nous étions seulement une légende, une histoire qu'ils racontaient à leurs enfants. Cependant, notre espèce se mourrait. Les plus sages d'entre nous ont étudié le problème pendant des années et ont trouvé la cause. Notre espèce était anciennes et trop homogène. Nous vivions depuis trop longtemps en trop petit nombre, nos gènes avaient épuisé leur diversité.

\- Nos scientifiques se tournèrent verts les Itans. Ils étaient nombreux et prolifiques. Leurs gènes étaient la solution. Alors nous avons pris contact avec eux. Des volontaires ont accepté de venir dans nos souterrains et d'être transformés pour devenir comme nous. Mais les premiers volontaires n'étaient pas assez forts, physiquement ou mentalement pour survivre à la transformation. Nous avons alors créé les épreuves pour sélectionner les bons candidats et pour leur permettre de transformer leur cœur et leur esprit pour la fusion.

\- Ce n'était donc pas une épreuve pour obtenir le droit de vivre, coupa Clara.

\- C'était un test pour obtenir le droit de vivre parmi les illuminés, précisa le docteur.

\- Le test était très dangereux, je l'admets, mais les candidats avaient le droit d'abandonner et ceux qui survivaient sans vaincre, étaient ramenés à la surface. Il n'y avait que des volontaires. Les Itans voyaient cette transformation comme un accomplissement spirituel.

\- Comment les Itans ont-ils disparu, demanda le docteur?

\- Une maladie a ravagé leur planète. Les conditions de vie étaient si difficiles après que tous les survivants sans exceptions choisirent de passer l'épreuve. Ce nombre important d'Itans nous permit de survire plusieurs millénaires sans nouveaux candidats, mais depuis quelques siècles, le mal est revenu et seul les mésossiens peuvent nous sauver. Nous avons alors envoyé un émissaire pour discuter avec eux.

\- Et c'est le créateur du Morokos qu'il a rencontré, comprit le docteur en lançant un regard en coin vers Shoan.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé nous a causé une profonde douleur et nous amener à nous questionner sur les mésossiens. Nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à nous fondre avec eux. Alors, nous les avons observés. C'était des combattants pour qui la guerre était une normalité. Nous ne pouvons les inclure parmi nous. Mais ensuite, nous les avons vus évoluer, mettre la guerre de côté et la transformer en duels limitant les pertes et amenant la paix dans leur société.

\- Nous avons choisi de reprendre le contact, mais plus personne ne vivait dans cette partie de la ville et nous ne savions pas qui contacter. Alors, vous êtes venus à nous et nous avons su que le moment était venu. Vous êtes quatre, mais seulement deux d'entre vous sont mésossiens. Les non mésossien sont les bienvenus mais nous avons besoin d'au moins un mésossien pour fusionner avec nous et s'en servir comme intermédiaire au près des siens. Je suis conscient que vous n'êtes pas des volontaires, mais vous êtes essentiels à notre survie.

\- Si nous refusons tous, que ferez-vous?

\- Il y a deux autres mésossiens ici, qui n'ont pas passé l'épreuve. Ils pourraient aussi la passer, mais s'ils refusent, nous vous demandons de parler de nous aux vôtres. Nous ne sommes pas des êtres de violence, mais nous avons besoin de vous pour survivre.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'épreuve soit nécessaire avec les Mésossiens, expliqua le docteur, leur passé guerrier a fait en sorte qu'ils ont développés un instinct de survie élevée. Dans ce genre de transformation, c'est toujours l'instinct de survie qui fait la différence et c'est ce que l'épreuve aidait à développer chez les Itans.

L'être se tourna vers le docteur, le regarda longuement et se tourna ensuite vers Rumnic et Kyan.

\- Dans ce cas, si vous êtes prêts à prendre le risque, vous avez aussi ce choix.

Shoan se leva et marcha vers les Illuminés.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis volontaire.

\- Papa, s'écria alors Solidy! Ne fait pas ça.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi je le fais, mais j'ai une dette envers ce peuple et le temps est venu pour moi de la payer.

\- Tu ne leur doit rien, se choqua-t-elle. Je t'en prie, reste! Je te promets que je serai plus obéissante à l'avenir.

Il sourit. Les êtres de lumières l'encerclèrent.

\- Nous savons bien que tu en serais incapable. Surtout ne change pas!

Les Illuminés devinrent alors plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'avaient été au paravent. La lumière encercla Shoan et entra en lui. Son corps devint auréolé de lumière et sa peau devint argentée, mais il ne devint pas l'un d'eux. Il était encore un Mésossien, cependant, sa nature avait changé, sa peau était grise et il dégageait une lumière blanche. Il sourit.

\- Je comprends maintenant, murmura-t-il avant de suivre les Illuminés par la porte du fond.

Solidy se précipita vers la porte, elle se ferma devant elle. Rumnic s'approcha d'elle et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule, elle se dégagea, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.


	21. Armure à louer

Après que les illuminés aient quittés la pièce avec Shoan, il ne resta que le docteur, Clara, Solidy, Rumnic et Kyan. Solidy encore devant la porte se retenait difficilement pour ne pas pleurer, Rumnic tentait de la consoler. Clara regarda l'autre porte.

\- J'imagine que vous vous rappelez le chemin, docteur, dit-elle en marchant vers la porte.

\- Attendez! Il reste un problème à régler, dit alors Kyan. L'armure du Morokos est dehors et elle attend de prendre possession d'un de nous.

\- Alors, ce sera moi, dit le docteur en tendant son tournevis vers Clara.

\- Quoi!

\- C'est une guerre de l'esprit, reprit le docteur, si je me montre plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pourra pas prendre le contrôle.

\- Mais le masque a réussi dans le Tardis.

\- Je l'ai laissé faire parce que je voulais connaître son point d'origine. Ce contact avec le masque m'en appris beaucoup sur sa nature, je sais que je peux le dominer.

\- Si vous échouez, elle possédera le pouvoir d'un Seigneur du temps. Elle pourra prendre votre Tardis et s'attaquer à des mondes entiers.

\- Elle pourrait même faire pire que ça. C'est pour ça que je vous ai donné le tournevis sonique.

Le docteur avala quelque chose qu'il venait de prendre dans ses poches.

\- Le tournevis est réglé à la bonne fréquence pour activer ce que je viens d'avaler. Si ça arrive, ça va déclencher une régénération et l'énergie de la régénération détruira l'armure.

\- Autrement dit, ça va libérer un poison qui va vous tuer.

\- Exactement. Donnez-moi quinze minutes et activez ce truc.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu serré comme délai?

\- Après quinze minutes, il aura le contrôle de tout mon esprit. Il sera trop tard. Pour votre sécurité, il ne faudra pas tarder à l'activer.

Clara rendit au docteur son tournevis.

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi? Le masque n'a eu aucun effet sur moi.

\- Il n'a rien fait parce qu'il était faible et que ça ne lui donnait aucun avantage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais détruire cette armure. Espérons au moins que cette fois, je serai roux.

Il lui mit le tournevis dans les mains et se tourna vers la porte.

\- 12-o- 12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12-o-12 -

Dès qu'il passa la porte, les morceaux de l'armure foncèrent vers lui comme attirée par sa présence. Ils se collèrent à son corps et s'assemblèrent en quelques secondes. Le duel commença.

Le Seigneur du temps se retrouva dans un désert sous la chaleur de deux soleils, cela ressemblait à la surface de Mesos.

\- Morokos, dit-il.

\- Je suis là, répondit une voix faussement enjouée.

\- Montre-toi!

Shoan apparu devant lui. Il était différent, il avait dans son visage une arrogance qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Tu n'es pas Shoan.

\- Il fait partit de moi, il m'a même donné son nom.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as libéré. Quoi qu'on en dise, il n'aurait pas pu se libérer seul. Pourquoi?

\- Kyan était le champion des combattants. Il était une légende vivante, même à son époque. Son habilité était telle qu'il a cru qu'il pourrait me vaincre. Il a mis sa meilleure armure et m'a convoqué.

\- Il a prononcé ton nom.

\- Exact. Je l'ai vaincu, mais j'ai tellement été impressionné par ses habiletés au combat que j'ai décidé de changer de porteur.

\- Surprenant que tu n'aies pas tué Shoan.

\- Je me suis montré magnanime.

\- Non, tu n'avais pas prévu que l'esprit de Kyan te résisterait. Tu as fini par l'avoir, mais ça a donné le temps à Shoan de fuir.

\- Tu es vraiment perspicace, tu seras un porteur idéal. Ta supercherie ne fonctionnera pas. Rien ne peut passer au travers cette armure, par même les ondes de ton tournevis sonique.

Le Seigneur du temps se mit à rire.

\- Ça, c'était pour tenir Clara occupée et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise pendant que je te maîtrise. Le poison que j'ai avalé sera relâché dans moins de quinze minutes sans l'aide du tournevis sonique. Seul l'antidote que j'ai caché peut me sauver.

\- Quand j'aurai pris le contrôle, je saurai où est l'antidote et je pourrai sauver ce corps.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas assez vite. Maintenant, assez joué, fais-moi face, Morokos, montre-moi qui tu es vraiment.

Il prit la forme du docteur.

\- C'est mieux comme ça?

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi.

Le Morokos devint alors l'être de lumière que Shoan avait capturé et tué.

\- Il fait partit de toi, comme Shoan et Kyan, mais ce n'est pas toi.

Le Morokos prit enfin l'apparence de l'armure, mais une armure vide sans hôte, où les joints fusionnaient pour former une personne aux yeux vides.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis le plus beau, admit-il.

\- C'est ton véritable toi et c'est en me le montrant que tu deviens le plus vulnérable.

Le docteur fonça sur le Morokos, il attrapa une de ses mains et mis son autre main sur son visage. Il s'introduit dans son esprit. Il y vit une froide détermination à pister et chasser chaque mésossiens, sans raison, sinon un instinct de chasseur perverti par un programme informatique corrompu. Il y inséra de force des émotions : de la peur, du chagrin, de la culpabilité. Le Morokos se dégagea, puis il attrapa sa tête à deux mains.

\- Que m'as-tu fais?

\- J'ai upgradé ton programme. Il se peut que l'upgrade soit incompatible avec le système d'exploitation.

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver?

\- Boom, dit le Seigneur du temps en reprenant ses esprits!

Il était à nouveau à la porte du labyrinthe et les morceaux d'armure tombaient par terre un à un, se détachant de son corps.

\- Vite, dit-il à Clara, mon tournevis.

Elle le lui tendit. Il ouvrit le côté du manche et en retira une capsule qu'il avala.

\- Est-ce sans danger maintenant, demanda Solidy?

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit le docteur.

Il examina les différentes pièces d'équipement avec son tournevis. Tous les morceaux avaient virés au noir, sauf le masque qui semblait briller d'une lueur différente. Le docteur prit le masque avec précaution.

\- Ce masque contient tout ce qui reste de la conscience du Morokos. Il est dangereux, il ne faut pas le porter. Je vais l'amener avec moi dans le Tardis et trouver un moyen de le neutraliser.


	22. Épilogue : un petit test

Clara et le docteur se dirigeait vers le Tardis derrière les gradins de l'arène, prêts à partir. Rumnic arriva en courant avec Kyan.

\- Je suis désolée pour Solidy, commença Rumnic, je crois qu'elle ne viendra pas vous faire ses adieux.

\- Je peux comprendre, je n'aime pas les adieux moi non plus.

\- Je suis venu vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez libéré de l'armure, mais merci de l'avoir neutralisée, ajouta Kyan.

\- Autre chose, demanda le docteur sans faire de politesse?

\- C'est sa façon à dire qu'il est touché par votre gratitude, traduisit Clara.

\- Nous devons nous presser, je dois trouver comment neutraliser le masque. Dans l'était où il est, il pourrait grandir en puissance et devenir aussi dangereux que l'armure.

\- Nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps, docteur. Au revoir.

Le docteur entra dans le Tardis, suivi de Clara. Pendant qu'il entrait des coordonnées à la console, Clara le questionnait.

\- Alors, comment s'occupe-t-on du masque?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. En attendant, je l'ai enfermé dans un coffre.

\- Mais il faudra bien l'amener sur Diftoria là où nous avons trouvé sa version future (référence fanfic « De l'autre côté de la rivière »).

\- Pas dans l'état où il est. Il faut d'abord que je le neutralise et je ne sais pas encore comment faire. Je vais donc commencer par vous ramener chez vous. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés.

\- D'accord, on se revoit mercredi prochain, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle sortit. Dès que la porte se referma, le docteur haussa la voix.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous!

Personne ne répondit.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à aller vous chercher.

Solidy se montra, elle s'était cachée derrière l'escalier sous la console.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous saviez que j'étais là?

\- Depuis le début. Donnez-la-moi, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Solidy lui remit la clé qu'elle avait subtilisée à Clara.

\- Je voulais juste débarquer sur la prochaine planète. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Est-ce que vous allez me ramener chez moi maintenant, demanda-t-elle avec dépit?

\- Ça dépend.

\- Ça dépend de quoi?

\- Vous avez plusieurs qualités que je cherche chez une assistante, compagne, associée, partenaire... enfin choisissez en un. Si vous m'aidez à régler mon dilemme, je vous amène avec moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça va me donner?

\- Ce que vous cherchiez en vous cachant ici : l'aventure.

\- Vous vivez toujours de cette façon : en combattant des Morokos?

\- En quelque sorte.

Elle sourit.

\- Quel est votre dilemme?

\- Le masque est trop dangereux pour que je l'amène sur Diftoria, mais c'est là que je l'ai trouvé.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

Le docteur alla chercher la version future du masque.

\- On dirait le même masque.

\- C'est le même, regardez.

Il ouvrit le coffre pour révéler la version présente du masque. Les deux étaient identiques, mais la version du présent brillait avec plus d'éclats.

\- Dans le futur, ce masque sera neutralisé, il ne restera qu'une faible étincelle de vie en lui, et il sera amené sur une autre planète où je le trouverai… où je l'ai trouvé.

\- Vous êtes un voyageur du temps, comprit-elle alors. Wow! Incroyable! Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer de passer votre petit test. Ça serait trop cool de voyager dans le temps.

Elle prit le masque du futur et l'approcha de la boîte pour le comparer avec celui du présent.

\- Faites attention, s'écria-t-il en reprenant le masque du futur!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il s'agit du même objet avec une importante différence temporel. S'ils entrent en contact, ça pourrait créer une décharge d'énergie temporelle, un petit effet blinovitch.

\- Et c'est dangereux?

\- Ça dépend. Le petit paradoxe que ça causerait serait contenu par le Tardis, mais la décharge pourrait être destructrice, vue la distance temporelle qui existent entre les deux. Comme l'objet est relativement petit, les dégâts seraient localisés.

\- Ça ne serait pas ce genre de destruction qui serait capable d'endommager le masque suffisamment pour le neutraliser?

Le docteur la regarda, étonné.

\- Vous êtes engagée, dit-il avant de laisser tomber le masque du futur sur celui qui se trouvait dans la boîte.


End file.
